


[Podfic of] Daughter of Fishes

by isweedan



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [10:27]Author's Summary:Translator Zeiat has an ingenious idea that she thinks will make tea even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughter of Fishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232281) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



> Getting to do Translator Zeiat's voice like the audiobooks do it was an utter joy!

**Length** 10:27

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bImperial%20Radch%20Series%20-%20Ann%20Leckie%5d%20Daughter%20of%20Fishes.mp3)

Coverart by Bessyboo

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER BELATEDLY POSTING THIS TO AO3. HI. I MADE THIS.


End file.
